La groupie du pianiste
by Daelyaa
Summary: Rose Weasley est amoureuse, très amoureuse d'un beau pianiste qui l'a pourtant insultée des années durant; Scorpius Malefoy. OS/Song Fic


Bonjour, bonjour

Chanson proposée par Magicalien

 _Chanson : La groupie du pianiste de Michel Berger_

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

La groupie du pianiste

…

Elle s'appelait Rose, elle avait 20 ans, elle vivait seul dans son petit appartement, en rêvant chaque nuit de l'homme à l'instrument, enfin, ça c'est quand elle peut trouver le sommeil parce que bien souvent, elle pense tellement à lui qu'elle en oublie de domir.

Elle l'aime, elle l'aime, elle l'aime fort, très fort.

Depuis deux ans qu'elle a quitté Poudlard et qu'elle vit seule, elle va le voir jouer dans un bar du Londres moldu et elle est heureuse, juste parce qu'elle a vu son pianiste.

Elle ne pense même plus à elle, elle n'a pas reprit les études, elle est juste obsédé par le beau jeune homme qui enchante ses soirées avec sa musique et son beau visage.

Il était grand, il était blond, il avait les yeux d'un acier profond, et elle le connaissait, elle le connaissait bien même, elle avait passé ses 7 ans d'études à Poudlard avec lui ; il s'appelait Scorpius. Scorpius Malefoy.

Et c'était ça qui troublait Rose le plus, c'était une des principales choses qui l'empêchait de dormir ; elle l'aimais lui, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, parce que c'est le fils de l'ennemi de collège de son père, elle ne pourrait rien avoir avec lui, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'elle veut, elle veut que dans son futur, le pianiste entre dans sa vie.

 _Elle passe ses nuits sans dormir  
_

 _À gâcher son bel avenir  
_

 _La groupie du pianiste_

Elle n'a pas le droit d'aimer son beau pianiste à cause d'un histoire d'adolescents entre leurs parents et ça l'attriste profondément, parce que dès qu'elle le voit son cœur bondit ; elle voudrait tellement un avenir avec lui.

Mais il n'y a pas que ça, lui aussi pose un gros problème, il ne pense qu'à lui, elle le sait, c'était déjà comme ça à Poudlard, il a brisé le cœur de toutes ses copines quand elles commençaient à demander qu'il leur prête autant d'attention qu'il s'en prête à lui, et ça Rose ne le supporte pas, mais ça ne change rien, elle l'aime et c'est comme ça.

 _Dieu, que cette fille a l'air triste  
_

 _Amoureuse d'un égoïste  
_

 _La groupie du pianiste_

Si sa mère la voyait... Elle serait tellement déçue de voir que sa petite Rose est partie de la maison pour au final ne rien faire, juste... Attendre le soir pour le voir le temps d'une musique.

Pathétique. Voilà ce qu'elle était.

Rose ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents, sa mère surtout, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle l'aimait et il était comme un poison pour elle, elle ferrait tout pour obtenir son attention, même les trucs les plus stupides que font les jeunes pour ''s'amuser''.

Elle sauterait d'un pont, se jetterait devant le Magicobus si il lui assurait qu'il l'aimerait en échange ; vraiment pathétique.

Mais jamais ça n'arrivera, jamais le beau Scorpius ne l'aimera, elle, elle est juste... Rose... La Gryffondor, l'intello qui avait des meilleures notes que lui, la Sang-Mêlée abominable issue de deux être que son père exècre, alors tout ce qu'elle peut faire c'est rêver, rêver qu'un jour il remarque que chaque soir elle est là, à l'admirer jouer, perdant un peu plus de son âme à chaque fois qu'elle part.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire  
_

 _À part rêver seule dans son lit  
_

 _Le soir entre ses draps roses_

 _Elle passe sa vie à l'attendre  
_

 _Pour un mot, pour un geste tendre  
_

 _La groupie du pianiste_

Et il n'y a pas que dans les petits bar qu'elle le suit ; dès qu'il a un concert elle est là, dans la foule, juste pour le voir parce qu'il lui est devenu comme vital.

A chaque fois qu'il est dans un hôtel elle attend en bas, elle espère qu'un jour il la voit, qu'il la reconnaisse peut être ; après tout, on oublie pas un visage qu'on a détesté pendant 7 ans.

Elle le regarde, et elle se demande comment elle est vraiment sa vie, est ce qu'il est vraiment si hautain, égoïste et prétentieux qu'il ne le montre où est ce qu'il a un cœur au fond de lui ?

Et est ce qu'il joue pour l'argent et la gloire ou juste parce qu'il aime ça ?

Tant de chose qu'elle voudrait savoir...

 _Devant l'hôtel dans les coulisses  
_

 _Elle rêve de la vie d'artiste  
_

 _La groupie du pianiste_

Mais elle ne pourra pas savoir tant qu'elle ne pourra pas l'approcher, lui parler, et ça, c'est pas prêt d'arriver.

Elle l'aimerait pourtant tellement, simplement qu'il lui accorde un regard, et elle serait la femme la plus comblé du monde, mais non, il ne la remarque pas, il ne la remarquera jamais, ou peut être... Faudrait qu'elle fasse un truc vraiment dingue pendant l'un de ses représentation, même quelque chose qui pourrait la blesser, l'envoyer à l'hôpital, même la mettre à l'agonie du moment qu'il la remarque.

 _Elle le suivrait jusqu'en enfer  
_

 _Et même l'enfer c'est pas grand chose  
_

 _À côté d'être seule sur terre  
_

 _Et elle y pense dans son lit  
_

 _Le soir entre ses draps roses_

Vous vous dites qu'elle est stupide, que ses pensées sont stupides, mais à ses yeux ça ne l'est pas, parce qu'elle l'aime désespérément son beau pianiste, elle l'aime tellement fort, de manière tellement pure que c'en devient affligeant.

Mais elle l'aime et elle n'y peut pas grand chose.

 _Elle l'aime, elle l'adore  
_

 _Plus que tout, elle l'aime  
_

 _C'est beau comme elle l'aime  
_

 _Elle l'aime, elle l'adore  
_

 _C'est fou comme elle aime  
_

 _C'est beau comme elle l'aime_

Elle ne pense qu'à lui, elle ne rêve que de lui, elle ne fait qu'attendre le moment où elle pourra le voir.

Les jours où ils ne fait de représentation nul part, ni dans un café-bar, ni dans une salle de concert, elle est triste, elle est pleurerait presque tant il lui est indispensable à cette pauvre petite fleur abîmée.

 _Il a des droits sur son sourire  
_

 _Elle a des droits sur ses désirs  
_

 _La groupie du pianiste_

Mais bon, heureusement pour elle, il se représente souvent, alors elle a sa petite routine ;

A 19 heures, elle enfile ses talons et sa veste au dessus de la jolie robe qu'elle a mise et elle sort de chez elle.

Elle marche jusqu'au café-bar qui est à quelques kilomètres de chez elle, s'installe à une table, devant dans le coin un peu dans l'ombre, et commande un mojito et un sandwich, histoire de ne pas rester assise comme une idiote sans rien devant elle.

Quand il arrive sur scène, elle se redresse et se met à fixer le centre de la scène où le beau pianiste va aller s'asseoir.

Une fois qu'il commence à jouer, elle se laisse transporter par la beauté des accords, et si il chante elle entend sa merveilleuse voix et se retrouve au paradis.

 _Elle sait rester là sans rien dire  
_

 _Pendant que lui joue ses délires  
_

 _La groupie du pianiste_

Une fois le concert terminé et son bel amour parti, elle se lève et marche jusqu'à la scène.

Elle caresse doucement les touches du piano, souriant en se disant que Scorpius les a touché quelques minutes avant.

Alors elle s'imagine qu'il revienne et qu'il la prenne avec lui dans ses tournées, qu'elle le suive au bout du monde, même si elle sait que ça n'arrivera sûrement jamais.

 _Quand le concert est terminé_

 _Elle met ses mains sur le clavier  
_

 _En rêvant qu'il va l'emmener  
_

 _Passer le reste de sa vie  
_

 _Tout simplement à l'écouter_

 _Elle sait comprendre sa musique  
_

 _Elle sait oublier qu'elle existe  
_

 _La groupie du pianiste_

Puis à 1 heure du matin, quand le bar ferme, Lexi la serveuse qui au fil du temps est devenue son amie lui dit qu'elle doit partir alors elle s'en va abandonnant la le piano sur lequel l'élu de son cœur a joué.

Et puis elle rentre chez elle et s'endort, rêvant que ce soit son corps et non pas l'instrument que le pianiste caresse.

 _Mais Dieu que cette fille prend des risques  
_

 _Amoureuse d'un égoïste  
_

 _La groupie du pianiste_

 _Elle fout toute sa vie en l'air  
_

 _Et toute sa vie c'est pas grand chose  
_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire  
_

 _À part rêver seule dans son lit  
_

 _Le soir entre ses draps roses_

Et puis quand elle se réveille le matin, elle n'attend déjà plus que le soir pour retourner le voir.

Un peu comme aujourd'hui.

On est en pleine après midi et elle est allongée dans son canapé à jouer distraitement avec ses cheveux quand on toque à la porte.

Elle crie :

-Rentre Albus !

Elle sait que c'est lui, il n'y a que lui qui frappe comme ça, trois petit coup serrés, et un plus espacé.

Son cousin rentre dans l'appart et s'exclame en la voyant :

-Encore avachie dans ton canapé ?! Faudrait que tu te décides à sortir pour trouver un job par exemple parce que je ne pourrais pas t'aider toute ta vie. Et un mec aussi il faudrait que tu trouves, t'arrêterais de fantasmer sur ton pianiste à la noix.

-Mais je l'aime Al' !

-J'en suis bien conscient de ça cousine, mais faut que tu te bouge un peu, rends toi à l'évidence, il en a rien à foutre de toi !

-Ah bah c'est sûr que toi t'as pas ce problème ! Amandine bavais sur toi depuis des mois quand tu lui a cédé alors c'est clair que c'est plus facile !

-Mais j'y peux rien si t'es tombée amoureuse de ce crétin de Malefoy moi !

-A... Amoureuse... Du fils de Malefoy ?!

Rose tourna la tête en une demie seconde ; à l'entrée du salon, il y avait son père, l'air complètement abasourdi.

-Papa... Putain Al tu l'as fait exprès ?!

-Oui je l'ai fait exprès ! Parce que tu vois Rose, tes parents s'inquiètent pour toi, ils se demandent pourquoi ils n'ont plus de nouvelle de leur fille ! Ca fait au moins un an que tu ne leur à pas envoyé de lettre et la seule fois où tu as été chez eux depuis la fin de Poudlard c'était pour les Noëls, et occasionnellement les anniversaire sd'Hugo ! Il faut que tu réagisses Rose ! Tu leur manques ! Tu nous manques à tous !

-Mais tu ne comprends pas Albus je l'aime ! Je l'aime tu l'entends ça ! J'ai... J'ai besoin d'aller le voir et ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher Albus Severus Potter !

-Rosie...

Ron n'avait même pas la force de crier, pourtant c'était un domaine dans lequel il excellait, les mots de sa fille lui faisaient mal, tellement mal.

-Mais putain Rose il n'en a rien a battre de toi !

-Je m'en fous... Je l'aime je peux pas m'en empêcher ! Alors si pour que je sois tranquille et que tu n'essaies plus de me faire de leçon de morale il faut que je coupe les ponts avec toi et même avec notre famille, je le ferrais ! Il... Il est bien plus important que ça ! Bien plus important que vous tous réunis !

Une expression de douleur pure passa sur le visage de Albus alors que Ron était encore plus pâle que la mort et qu'il ne cessait de murmurer le surnom qu'il avait toujours donné à sa fille.

Le jeune Potter posa une main sur l'épaule de son oncle et cracha :

-Viens tonton, puisque apparemment on n'est plus les bienvenus ici.

Et il poussa Ron hors de l'appartement de Rose, qui une fois la porte claquée se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et faire, alors elle s'effondra en larmes en murmurant :

-J'ai tout perdu...

 _C'est fou comme elle aime_

 _C'est beau comme elle l'aime_

 _La groupie du pianiste_

 _La groupie du pianiste  
_

 _La groupie du pianiste_

* * *

Vuala, vuala, est ce que ça vous a plut, et surtout à la personne qui a proposé la chanson.

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
